User talk:Wrath of the Hynoid
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Roleplay:Into The Dark Night REMADE page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! CrusherKitty (talk) 14:07, January 11, 2016 (UTC) - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - I'm curious definitely. Is there a link to your wiki I could use to see what it's like? - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Alright I've looked at it a bit. It looks cool, but is there anything specific I should know when getting involved, like if it's still Sonic-Fan-based, what kind of formats I should follow, and such like that? - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Alright. There's already another roleplay group that has the same idea that I've seen but I'm fine with being involved in yours as well. I'll be sure to share some characters, Sonic or otherwise, when it feels appropriate, and such I'd be fine with a roleplay of sorts depending on what we'd be doing. ~ User: Trisell Chronos - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Hello ^^ "This...is...SPARTA!!!" (talk) 22:04, July 23, 2016 (UTC) - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Just saying hi ^^ "This...is...SPARTA!!!" (talk) 22:12, July 24, 2016 (UTC) - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Alright. Fine by me. Who do you want to set it up? ~ User: Trisell Chronos - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Na its fine I am here to help, yes I see they do appear to be joke characters. Me an gf Y-Tiger looked at them and notices many red flags. Thank you "This...is...SPARTA!!!" (talk) 18:47, July 25, 2016 (UTC) - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - I personally prefer it on wikis, but which one it's one is up to you. So we roleplaying? - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Considering it was originally your idea, I thought you had something in mind, but I guess I could think of something for when you're ready. - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Not at all. ~ User: Trisell Chronos - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Thank you, that person has been blocked for 9,999 years ^^ "This...is...SPARTA!!!" (talk) 23:45, July 27, 2016 (UTC) - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Alrighty, so, here's the thing behind it; With animals, there are suchs things as homozygous and heterozygous genetics. Homozygous means a purebred of sorts, while a heterozygous is a mix between that and something else. Say you have a Purebred dog and it gets down with another homozygous dog of the same breed. How would you figure out their children? It is simple, by using the Punnett Square. What this basically does, is what you think it does: It predicts four children of the two dogs. But since one is purebred (DD, we'll say), and the other is homozygous but NOT a dominant purebred (dd), there could be some strange calculations. But, for now, I'll try to sum it up. You would get Heterozygous children from the different parents because of their genetics. Now lets go to the question at hand. How can a Fox, plus a fox, give birth to a hedgehog? Simple: Both of the parents have the recessive trait of the "Hedgehog Gene", thus they are not purebred foxes of both dominant or recessive. Ergo they are Heterozygous. Let us give them the letters of Fh. Now, make a 2x2 square and put F and h on the two top boxes, and do the same with the left or right side. Now start connecting the pieces. If the two foxes had 4 children, they would get these results by chance: FF, Fh, Fh, and hh. Now, see the hh gene? That is a purebred hedgehog right there. Born from two foxes that were probably born by a hedgehog parent of sorts. And there's your biological statement for the day XD Sorry that took so long too Asonja the Hedgehog (talk) 18:05, July 28, 2016 (UTC) - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Coolness. Let's get to it then. ^_^ - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Actually could you? I'm juggling some other stuff on a facebook group along with a cold right now. If not then I could still try. - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - I can still roleplay and such, I'm just a bit busy is all. - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - When you get back then. ~ User: Trisell Chronos - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Ich sehe, dass du lebst und atmest... Wolf Mädchen... Bei der Ohne Deutsch-Sprecher in diese Wiki. (Gwahahahahah!) Same. xD How's it going? Silverknight01 (talk) 20:03, August 5, 2016 (UTC) Hello?